From nowhere
by merawinchester
Summary: Lost Dean ( in purgatory )will find more powerful creature to help him in the purgatory than vampires and anything there . ( Kinda of AU ) rated T just in case


_**A/N : Hey guys ! You know I have this kind of idea for so long and I only had a chance to write it now . I guess I will make it multiple chapters and I will be entering this challenge with my first chapter. Like all the people who reads to me know English is not my native language and I don't have beta , so I hope you will be able to forgive me . Don't hesitate about telling me what you all think . Getting feedback from you all are always great .**_

 _ **shadowdancer33996 : So this is Dean's version of story of on the edge . Don't know if you will be interested or not , but I hope you will like it . This is kind of short - unlike me of all the times - but still hope you will be enjoying it .**_

 _ **Warnings: Angst / OC / Drama / Tragedy/ purgatory!Dean / Kinda of AU**_

 _ **Summary: Lost Dean will find more powerful creature to help him in the purgatory than vampires and anything there . ( Kinda of AU as I said)**_

Dean was just there in that place which he felt pure in it , but he was lost as well . Lost , tired and alone . He wasn't able to find Cas anywhere and that was killing him from inside. He called for him every single day and there was no answer and he was getting more tired .

He finally was able to find that cave which he thought he can have some sleep in . He got there carefully and then he heard moans ?! He got closer to find a human back with real wings . Wings like birds but a lot bigger and black with red lines . One of the wings seemed to be broken and that man seemed to be struggling to fix that.

Dean stood in front of the cage amazed of what he was seeing. It was the first time for him to see something like that .

" The great Dean Winchester! What brought you here? " He said with manly voice, but at the same time he seemed to be talking * Royal * as if he was a prince.

He seemed to be so soft and so kind with Dean and that made Dean worry even more . He got a tight grip on that weapon he had and he said gruffly " Who are you and How the hell do you know me ? " Dean kind of yelled

The man finally faced him . His eyes were more than supernatural. They were dark purple and there was things shining in them , just like they were stars ! Looks like he had the evening sky in his eyes !

Dean took a couple of steps back . His eyes were so beautiful, but that was buoyed the supernatural and terrifying as well .

" Take it easy , Dean ! My name is Adrian and I mean no harm to you . I also know where can we find your angel Cas as well ! " he said as he sat up and head towards Dean

" How the hell do you know Cas ? " He said even more protective than he was as it came about Cas

" Can you just put that thing down ! I know where is Cas and I know how to get out of here . And for sure you will ask why I would even bother myself and help you and the answer is that I came here by accident just like you and can get out on my own with my broken wing so I can very much use your help " Adrian explained like he knew exactly why was in Dean's mind

" Why should I trust you ? " Those words that Dean heard was not enough for him to get out of this protective mood .

" I am the only chance you have and like you see my wing is broken and you still can kill me with that thing " Adrian explained again and looked directly into Dean's eyes .

Dean was playing hard from outside, but from deep inside those eyes were doing something to him , affecting him like nothing in his life did . He just felt that great need to believe that magical eyes and that was something he would never be able to admit

" Fine ! But you know one wrong move and I will get you back to the cartoon movie you escaped from " Dean did putting his weapon down and Adrian just smiled at him

###

Two days left already and no Vampire met them and when Dean wondered about it Adrian told him that was normal as non of those monster saw him before and they are just waiting to see what was going on . It was kind of explanation, but it was not enough as with that experienced - hunter - sense Dean had he just knew that there was something off . He was able to feel that they were terrified of him and no one dared to come as it was something for them they can't even touch!

They finally reached Cas..

" Dean! Who is this ? " Cas finally asked after he had a long hug with Dean

" Don't worry ! He is kind of ally and he will help us to get out of here .." Dean kind of hesitated when he explained as he really was not able to feel if he can really trust Adrian

Cas gave Adrian a long long . He had long - straight- and black hair . His skin was peachy and it was shining as well . He had those magical eyes and handsome face , just like a prince of a fairy tale.

Cas knew he was more powerful than anything he have ever met , but for now he was jus keeping that for himself.

And from there their journey with the strange man started !


End file.
